


a normal amount of slurs

by bigender dean winchester (homosexualitie)



Series: trans winchesters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Coming Out, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Trans Character, Trans Sam Winchester, one (1) homophobic slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualitie/pseuds/bigender%20dean%20winchester
Summary: everyone's favorite theythem, sam winchester. as the title suggests, dean calls sam a normal amount of slurs (one slur)
Series: trans winchesters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102205
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	a normal amount of slurs

Sam’s known that they aren’t a man for a while, since they started going steady with Jessica, really. She had dragged them to a few GSA meetings in the library, and Sam befriended a few nonbinary people and eventually realized that they were also nonbinary. 

When Jess died and Sam started hunting again, they went straight back into the closet. Their brother is... well, he was raised by their father. He’s not the type to show up at GSA meetings.

Sam affirms their gender in little ways, when they can, wearing slightly more feminine shirts when they can find them (which is not as easy as it sounds, Sam is 6’4” and exclusively buys clothes at Goodwill) and painting their nails with clear polish

Sam tells Dean about the Gender Thing when they’re driving from a town in Virginia to a farming town in Illinois. Sam is nervous, biting their fingernails and barely responding when Dean talks to them. But they’ve been psyching themself up for this for nearly a month now, ever since their laptop’s search history started turning up not with porn, but with articles like “what to say to a gay family member.”

Finally, when they’re in Indiana, Sam gets the nerve to say, “we need to talk.”

Dean turns the music down. “Is this about me telling that girl you have herpes? Because I’m not gonna apologize for that.”

“ _ That’s _ what you said to her?” Sam asks, but they wave a hand and stop Dean from saying anything more. “No, I want to talk to you about something else.”

“If this is any pansy bullshit-”

“It is, but-”

“Then I don’t care. Sleep with whoever you want, Sam, I don’t care.”

Sam hits Dean on the arm. “No, it’s not- I’m not a guy.”

Dean nods. “Okay, so you’re a chick. Do I have to call you Samantha now?”

“I’m not a ‘chick’ either, and, really, Dean, you have to stop calling women chicks.” Sam’s indignance wears away, though, and now they’re back to feeling nervous, waiting for Dean’s reaction. “Uh, I’m sort of neither? Not a man or a woman?”

Dean doesn’t seem to react at first, just makes a surprised face. After a few minutes, he asks, “are you still my brother?” It’s somehow the most heartbreaking thing Sam has ever heard him say. He sounds genuinely scared that Sam isn’t going to be his brother anymore. 

“I’m not your brother-” Sam starts, their voice shaky. “But I am your sibling, and you’re still  _ my _ brother.”

Dean sighs. “Okay. That doesn’t matter to me. I’m proud of you, or whatever. Seriously, though-” and he looks genuinely freaked out now- “ _ do _ I have to call you Samantha? Because I want some input on your name. I think you look like a Bertha, but I’d settle for Phyllis.”

Sam laughs. “I’m not changing my name.”

“Good,” Dean says. He’s acting remarkably  _ okay _ about this, and Sam breathes a sigh of relief. They were expecting a little more pushback, or maybe some slurs- oh, yeah, Dean had called them a pansy. Well, that’s normal for Dean. 

Not much changes, really. Dean calls them a pansy the same amount as usual, but he does it in a more affectionate way, if such a thing is possible. And even when they have fights, which they do often, Dean doesn’t weaponize the whole... Gender Thing. 

Sam’s grateful for that. 


End file.
